Thermally-inhibited starches and flours (as well as processes for their preparation) are well-known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,720,822; 5,725,676; 5,932,017; 6,010,574; 6,231,675; 6,261,376; and 6,451,121, all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Martin Kurz & Co., Inc., of Mineola, N.Y., USA, markets the so-called DYNAPORE sintered porous metals which may be divided into classes determined by the raw materials employed, as follows: sintered woven wire mesh (single layer); sintered wire mesh laminates (multi-layer); and composite structures. Of note, in one embodiment, DYNAPORE (or a similar material) may be utilized in a device and/or method according to the present invention (e.g., as the perforated material of one or more of the trays).
Young Industries, of Muncy, Pa., USA, markets the so-called SILENTFLOW bin discharger product. Of note, in one embodiment, TRANS-FLOW aeration media (or a similar material) may be utilized in a device and/or method according to the present invention (e.g., as the perforated material of one or more of the trays).
Wyssmont, of Fort Lee, N.J., USA, markets the so-called TURBO-DRYER product. Of note, in one embodiment, a dryer similar in configuration to the TURBO-DRYER (e.g., having vertically spaced rotating trays) may be utilized in a device and/or method according to the present invention.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.